Trip to America
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Form the story, He Destroyed My World that Day. Akari just can't keep herself out of trouble, on another learning experience, well so Luce says, to America, Akari again gets chased by some very angry Beybladers.


**Trip To America  
**_**From The Story  
**__**He Destroyed My World That Day  
**_**One Shot  
****Luce and Akari  
****By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

Note:** _For the people who has never read He Destroyed My World that day don't worry, you'll still get this story. Just to let you know Akari is Kai's Twin sister, Luce is Akari's friend and later on becomes her guardian_. _For the people who read He Destroyed My World That Day, this takes place about 3 years before the actual story takes place._ _So Akari is 15, and Luce is 18_.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Akari asked as she put her mid back two toned hair into a high ponytail. 

"Lets check out the park, it should be blooming at this time of year" Luce said as she put her long dark brown hair into a bun. "Oh and Akari" Luce quickly added as Akari was putting on a black zip up sweater.

"What?" Akari asked with a shrug.

"Please be good, I don't feel like getting chased today." Luce stated as she put on her Navy blue cote.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good, but that wasn't my fault, pinky has anger problems." Akari said in her defense as she slipped on her shoos. (Pinky also goes by the name Mariha. :p )

"If you would have called her by her name instead of pinky then you wouldn't have got chased." Luce stated as she put her drawing book in her back pack.

"Well I didn't know her name at the time, and that isn't why she chased me, I just told her that she was lucky I didn't crack her attack blade, and we went nuts." Akari explained as she waited for Luce at the door way.

"Well you should have been more considerate" Luce said as she opened the door and stepped out in the hall way.

"Don't take her side" Akari said in a huff as she followed Luce out the door and into the hall way.

Luce shook her head and locked the door "I'm not talking sides, its just every time we go somewhere you end up in trouble." Luce said as she started to walked down the hall of the hotel.

"That, I can't help" Akari stated following her. "Trouble just seems to follow me around" She added as they came to the elevator.

"Well tell trouble to leave you alone for today." Luce demanded as they got into the elevator.

"I tried" Akari mumbled as she pushed the lobby floor button and the doors closed.

* * *

Luce sat in a park bench with her drawing book open, she was drawing a apple tree that was in full bloom. Akari sat quietly next to her, Luce told Akari that is she wonder off then she was going to taker her beyblade away for a month.

So Akari sat with her lags crossed and her back on the bench, she was looking up at the clouds. - _This is royally boring._ - She though as a cloud shaped of a beyblade passed by, that soon followed the sounds of beyblade clashing into each other.

Akari sat up and looked around. - _Great I must be losing it. - _she though as she again leaned back on the bench, she looked over at Luce and saw she was still drawing, and it looked like she wasn't going to finish anything soon.

-_It will be a great leaning experience, cha, learning experience my ass -_ Akari though as she glared at the sky.

"CLASH! BANG!.." again Akari leaned forward and looked around - _okay, it had to be someone beyblading, or else I'm gone crazy, I should go a investigate_ - She looked over at Luce then at her beyblade holder on her lag. She did this three more times - _Oh what the hell, you only live once _- She though as she quietly got up from the bench and made a run for it in the direction of the beyblading sounds.

"Luce is going to kill me" Akari said to herself as the sounds of beyblades got louder. She soon came to a clearing with lots of people. "Great" Akari mumbled as she pushed he way though the crowd.

"Excuse me, coming through, hey watch it," Akari said as she made her way through the crowd.

When she finally made it through she saw two people beyblading, one had light brown hair and was wearing a blue and whit baseball hat with USA on it, with a blue and whit jacked and green pants. He was a pretty boy.

The other-one had blond hair stuck up in front and short black hair in the back, he was also wearing a blue and whit jacket, but under it he had on a red basketball uniform.

"What so special about these guys" Akari mumbled as she watched the battle, but she didn't get to see much, a tall guy around 6 foot stepped in front of her. "Hey buddy, do you mind?" she hissed as the guy turned around, he had bark brown eyes and black hair.

He didn't say anything he just glared at her and turned back around. Akari crossed her arms and looked around, her face lit up when she saw a tree that over looked the beydish.

She wasted no time running over to the tree and claiming up it. She sat on a branch that over looked the dish, but she still couldn't see anything. "Ill just have to go out more" She said to herself as she got on her stomach and started to craw out onto the lim, she got about half way when she could finally she the match.

"Well this isn't that interesting" she mumbled as she watch the beyblades dance around each other, "This was a waste of time" she added as she went to turn around on the branch, but as soon as she did she heard a cracking sound. She froze and looked at the base of the branch, it was cracking. "Shit" she swore as she tried to think of away out of this mess.

Below her no-one knew she was in trouble, she was hidden by the blooms on the tree.

Akari tried to balance her weight but every time she moved the branch would crack even more. "Damn, damn, damn" she swore as the branch cracked even more.

"Oh god, please don't let me get caught" she mumbled as the branch crack even more.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" she swore as the branch cracked all the way sending Akari right into the beydish, stopped the match.

She lid in the dish with anime swirls in her eyes as the two boys just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell do you think you doing" The pretty boy said.

Akari snapped herself out of her daze and looked up at the boys. "Hehe, I fell, sorry about the match." she stated as she stood up.

"What where you doing up in that tree?" the basketball guy said.

"Well I couldn't see the mat..." "SHE'S A SPY!" One of the bystanders shouted cutting her off.

"Oh shit" Akari mumbled she then looked down at the dish, and noticed that she landed on the beyblades themself, and in the process cracking there attack rings. "Double shit" she cursed as the two boys looked at her with rage in their eyes. "Sorry" she said with her hands raised.

"Eddy" the pretty boy said "Yes Michael" the one called Eddy said. "Lets get her" The one called Michael said as they both jumped into the dish.

"SHITTTT:" Akari screamed as she jumped out of the dish and made a run for it.

"GET HER!" Eddy screamed as he and Michael ran after her.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Akari swore as she ran back to where Luce was sitting, when Luce came in sighed Akari picked up speed and yelled "RUN!"

Luce had just finished her drawing when she heard Akari yelling for her to Run.. Luce sighed and stood up and caught Akari by the hand stopping her.

"Let go, I got two very angry beybladers and their fans chasing me" Akari quickly said as the said people came into view.

"GET THEM!" Eddy said as they ran faster..

"Common" Akari said as she grabbed Luce and dragged her with her.

"AKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Luce screamed as they ran through the park.


End file.
